digitalhistoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Assassin's Creed 3
Auch der fünfte Teil der Assassin’s-Creed-ReiheVorherige Spiele waren Assassin’s Creed, Assassin’s Creed II, Assassin’s Creed: Revelations, Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood. ist dem Genre Action-Adventure zuzuordnen. Die Spielwelt weist dabei die Struktur eines „Open-World-Games“ auf: (Auch wenn der Name es schon erahnen lässt) Man muss sich nicht linear nach einem Erzählstrang auf bestimmten Wegen bewegen oder hat nur eingeschränkte Möglichkeiten zu handeln, sondern kann sich in der Spielwelt (zumindest meistens) frei bewegen und „tun und lassen was man will“. Natürlich haben alle Handlungen auch ihre Folgen. Verletzt man bspw. in aller Öffentlichkeit Menschen, so rennen die NPCs auseinander und man wird von Soldaten gejagt – diese vermehren sich, je mehr Aufmerksamkeit man erregt. Verhält man sich ruhig, so kann man viele Teile der Welt erkunden, ohne irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erledigen.Assassin’s Creed III. Auf: Wikipedia.de https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin’s_Creed_III. Letzter Zugriff erfolgte am 01.01.2020 Mithilfe der Engine „Anvil Next“, welche exklusiv für das Spiel entwickelt wurde, schaffen es die Entwickler eine umfassende und komplexe Welt darzustellen. Die u.a. verwendete KI-Technologie lässt alle NPCs auf Handlungen reagieren – und sei es nur, dass sie dem Spielcharakter genervt hinterherschauen, nachdem er sie angerempelt hat.Assassin’s Creed III, Anvil Next. Auf: Ubisoft.com https://www.ubisoft.com/de-de/game/assassins-creed-3/. Letzter Zugriff erfolgte am 31.12.2019 Die Handlung von Assassin’s Creed III dreht sich um die Amerikanische Revolution und den daraus resultierenden Unabhängigkeitskrieg zwischen 1753 und 1783. Mithilfe der Technologie des Animus ist es dem Assassinen Desmond Miles möglich, vergangene Erfahrungen seiner genetischen Vorfahren wiederzuerleben. Auf der Suche nach Artefakten und Erinnerungen versuchen er und sein Team dabei den fiktiven Konflikt zwischen Templern und Assassinen zu beenden.Giere, D.: Computerspiele – Medienbildung – historisches Lernen. Zu Repräsentation und Rezeption von Geschichte in digitalen Spielen, (Forum Historisches Lernen), Schwalbach am Taunus 2019, 75 (Anm. 65). Assassin’s Creed in der Forschung / Analyse Adam Chapman lieferte in seinen Forschungen bereits einige Ansätze, zur strukturellen Betrachtung digitaler Spiele. Demnach würde die Assassin’s Creed Reihe zu der Kategorie „Realistische Simulationen“ gehören, welche zu rekonstruktiver Geschichte tendieren: „Demnach versteht der rekonstruktiv instruierte developer-historian den Produktionsprozess als objektiv und unbeeinflusst von äußeren, bspw. sozialen oder ideologischen, Zwängen. Dies bietet sich an, da hierdurch diskursive theoretische sowie multiperspektivische Konstrukte von Geschichte vermieden werden und somit die Darstellungen leichter durch den Rezipienten konsumiert werden können, da dessen Erzählung weniger Komplexität aufweist und sich zumeist auf spezifische Ereignisse und Personen bezieht.“Chapman, A.: Digital games as history. London 2016, 79-83. Eine weitere mögliche Einordnung kann durch die Betrachtung des Verhältnisses zwischen Geschichte und Erzählung geschehen: So würde in Assassin’s Creed III „möglichst genau rekonstruierte Geschichte“ vorzufinden sein. Das bedeutet, dass eine Authentifizierung des Geschehens z.B. durch das Einbinden historischer Persönlichkeiten zu erreichen versucht wird. Also „'eine weitgehend fiktive Erzählung, die mit Details historisiert' wird“.Giere, D.: Computerspiele – Medienbildung – historisches Lernen, 78. Das Spiel tendiert aber ebenfalls zu der Form der „optisch ‚akribisch rekonstruierten Geschichte‘“ – wenn man den Versprechen in der Bewerbung des Spiels Glauben schenkt: „'Wir schreiben das Jahr 1775'. Die amerikanischen Kolonien stehen kurz vor der Revolution. Du bist Connor Kenway, ein Assassine, der geschworen hat, seinem Volk und seiner Nation die Freiheit zu sichern. Um dies zu erreichen, jagst du deine Feinde '''durch eine atemberaubend große, offene und '''realistische Welt. … Du triffst legendäre Helden der amerikanischen Geschichte und schließt dich mit ihnen zusammen, um diejenigen auszumerzen, die die Freiheit bedrohen.“Assassin’s Creed 3. Spielinfo, auf: Ubisoft.de https://www.ubisoft.com/de-de/game/assassins-creed-3/. Letzter Zugriff erfolgte am 02.01.2020 „Es gibt die Amerikanische Revolution, wie du sie aus den Geschichtsbüchern kennst. Doch die Revolution, durch die du dich kämpfen musst, ist eine ganz andere; realistischer, düsterer und lebendiger, als ein Geschichtsbuch es jemals sein könnte.“Assassin’s Creed 3. Der Schauplatz, auf: Ubisoft.de https://www.ubisoft.com/de-de/game/assassins-creed-3/. Letzter Zugriff erfolgte am 02.01.2020 Die Narration wird in Assassin’s Creed III um die Geschichte der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitsbewegung aufgebaut – jedoch erfolgt immer wieder eine kritische Betrachtung des Erfolgsnarrativs.Giere, D.: Computerspiele – Medienbildung – historisches Lernen, 79. Rezeption Bei Historikern scheint der Narrativ des Spiels einen positiven Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben: „Aus dem Erfolgsnarrativ der Befreiung vom Joch wird somit die Frage, wer denn hier wirklich befreit wird und wer nur den Herrscher oder Besitzer wechselt“ „Wieder zeigt sich, wie unhintergehbar das mythisch verklärte Bild der Revolutionsepoche offenbar für das amerikanische Staatswesen der Gegenwart weiterhin ist. Vor diesem Hintergrund stellt das Computerspiel Assassin’s Creed III eine kühne, aber ziemlich einzigartige Ausnahme von der bisher etablierten Grundregel dar. In der alternativen Spielwelt The Tyranny of King Washington erscheint der erste Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten als imperialistischer Tyrann, der alle amerikanischen Indianerstämme ausrotten will und vom Freiheitskämpfer in einen Despoten mutiert ist“.Giere, D.: Computerspiele – Medienbildung – historisches Lernen, 10. Dieses Zitat bezieht sich auf die "Remastered-Version" von Assassin's Creed 3. Das Spiel erreiche „hinsichtlich der inszenierten Geschichte einen für ein populäres Medium bemerkenswerten Grad der Differenzierung“ und das u.a. in der kritischen Darstellung historischer Personen wie George Washington. Referenzen